Shattered
by murasakiana
Summary: Following Ussop's departure from the crew in Water 7, the Mugiwara's have to deal with their feelings. To the Navigator and Captain things don't seem to be looking good. Just a drabble about Nami and Luffy's interactions and feelings.


**A.N.- Hi there! This is my 1st time posting a One Piece fic, hopefully I'll do a bunch xDDD**

**For starters I will begin with a two-shot about the time Ussop left the crew, it was a thought that popped into my mind after watching episode 235.**

**Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece!**

* * *

**" Shattered "**

**Two-shot - Disappointment**

Nami could not believe what she was hearing, Luffy can't have said that, could he. She stood there, by the door of the cabin absently watching and listening to their spat out words, too dumbstruck and listless to react or intervene. And even before the alarm signs could boom in her head and her brain fully registered the seriousness of the situation, Sanji had already kicked out their foolish Captain and was telling him to think properly.

Though, the words had been said, loud and clear, and their damage was done. The sharpshooter walked past her, determined to leave the crew, she wanted to reach for him, make him understand that he wasn't alone on his sorrow that it pained each and every one of them to let go of Merry. But she wasn't the Captain, it wasn't her place to do so.

But the truthful Captain did not move nor seemed to be about to, and so she called for him, repeating his name and expecting that the Luffy she knew would react like he must and stop all this stupidity. To no avail, for he did not budge, right then and there something inside her stired, something Nami never thought possible. For the briefest of seconds she hated the young man that had changed her life.

It was unbearable to feel this way towards someone that has never wronged her. She knows he's not to blame, no one is, but deep down she feels hurt. She leaves the cabin, not carrying about captain craps, shouting for Ussop because he's her nakama and more than anyone else she understands how he must be feeling. Honestly she simply couldn't stand the atmosphere in that room anymore, afraid she too would say something that could not be unsaid. But then things only got worse as she again heard something she could not believe.

No, NO! Luffy cannot accept this, he wouldn't. Luffy was a dummy, but he knew when things were serious. He wouldn't duel Ussop, even the sharpshooter himself must know that he can't win the challenge he just called, not against Luffy, and for what? a broken ship! This dreadful feeling was creeping up on Nami and she couldn't shake it of. In a last attempt to calm everyone down she tried to make her Captain to talk things through with their fellow nakama.

It all fell in deaf ears, and again she was surprised about Luffy's decisions and reactions on this whole situation. She watched Ussop leave, is back turned to them with the sour promise of a fight at 10:00pm, and she did so in silence for the Captain had decided. Though her tears run free with no shame that much she could do, for she was shattered. And as Luffy turned to walk inside, his eyes covered by that hat, a symbol of courage, strength and friendship that she had patched up so many times with her bare hands, Nami couldn't help but to hate the man who was wearing it.

**-xXxX-XxXx-**

Nami was at the entrance to the boys quarters, just a few minutes ago she had split Zoro and Sanji up from an argument that wouldn't end well, the growing tension isn't helping in the least. She had calmed down considerably though or so she thought she had, and was considering if she should approach Luffy or leave him be. Making up her mind, she opened the hatch.

He had "locked" himself in here a while after Ussop left. Climbing down the hatch Nami did not look his way nor glanced to see if he was aware of her presence, she was sure he knew that it was her. The room was dead silent and the ambience was heavy. When she reached the floor, Nami remained with her back turned to the place where he lay in his hammock.

_**" Why didn't you stop him? "**_ the Navigator inquired, needing to hear him say the reason.

_**" ... "**_ no answer came.

_**" Why did you let him leave? "**_ the orange haired rephrased her question, getting mad at his silence and trying to control her temper.

_**" Because he chose to "**_ was the Gomu Gomu user dismissing reply, his tone plain.

_**" Then why didn't you stop him? "**_ Nami repeated harshly, loosing her cool bit by bit.

_**" It wasn't my place to do so "**_ Luffy answered unfazed, letting show some annoyance at her questions.

_**" It wasn't your place?! "**_ her voice was strained as she exclaimed, turning to stare at the raven haired, _**" AREN'T YOU THE CAPTAIN? AREN'T YOU HIS FRIEND? "**_ she shouted in anger.

_**" I AM. And as Captain of this ship you do not question my decisions "**_ he blurted out before he could stop himself, clearly fed up.

_**" Glad to hear it "**_ the Navigator sarcastically retorted, _**" You boast so much about nakamaship, but in the end you are just one more despising pirate "**_ Nami added feeling betrayed and hurt, so so hurt.

_**" Just leave Nami **_" Luffy said, it wasn't an order but a pleading request. He couldn't have this conversation right now, they were both on the edge and he feared anything they say may come out the wrong way.

_**" Maybe I should, after all I do hate pirates "**_ the orange haired rhetorically said, _**" Besides I'm the weakest member on this crew, Ussop was right, I may be the one being discarded next "**_ she seethed infuriated.

_**" What?! "**_ the raven haired let out startled, sitting straight and locking eyes with Nami, _**" You can't be serious "**_ there he screwed up really bad, this could not be happening.

_**" Would you stop me Captain? "**_ Nami kept on bombarding, _**" Of course not, you'd let me leave because it was my choice, neh! "**_ she scoffed ironically, **_" Even if I was half dead, battered, bruised, feeling worthless, humiliated, covered in gauze and looking like a freaking mummy, you would simply watch me walk away "_** she screeched describing Ussop's condition as an example, and crying her heart out for what seemed the millionth time that day.

_**" N-Nami "**_ Luffy stuttered her name, feeling crushed by her words and tears, _**" I.. I'm sorry "**_ was all he could say avoiding her pained gaze.

_**" You disappointed me Luffy "**_ was the Navigator's last statement. She knew that he was hurting a lot too, she knew their words were inflamed by the previous events, but even so she couldn't forgive him just now. She turned her back on the saddened boy and climbed up the hatch without another word

* * *

**A.N.- So how did I do? Did you liked it?**

**Note that this is not supposed to be literal to the events on the Manga/Anime, this is my own version of things okay... so it may sound and look different, but I'm trying not to stray too much xDDD**

**Ja na!**

**murasakiana **


End file.
